1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the wireless LAN (Local Area Network) represented by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming more popular in place of a wired network due to advantages such as high degree of freedom of the device. The wireless LAN system defined in the IEEE 802.11 is configured by a group of wireless communication devices including an access point that operates as a parent unit, and a plurality of stations that operate as a child unit, where one access point is connected to the plurality of stations.
In Wi-Fi direct being designed in the Wi-Fi Alliance, it is proposed that a plurality of wireless communication devices determine whether to act as a group owner (parent unit) or a client (child unit) and form a communication group. The parent unit operates as a simple access point, and has a function of connecting one or two or more child units.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-247052 discloses a method for a plurality of wireless communication devices to form a communication group by having the users of the plurality of wireless communication devices perform a simple operation. Specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-247052 describes having each user input the same keyword to the wireless communication device and the plurality of wireless communication devices input with the same keyword forming the communication group.